I have plans
by Midnight523
Summary: Some guys want to ask Red to the dance coming up at school, but she pretends to have plans with Ninja to get out of it. What she doesn't know is that Ninja has decided to act on those "plans".


"I already told you, Mike, no!"

Kyle looked up at the voice. Red was there, surrounded by a couple of guys. He wasn't too concerned, she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but the annoyance in her voice indicated that she might not be the one that needed help. He got up silently and began moving towards the group.

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you?" Mike Reynolds was a senior, seventeen years old, and an obnoxious jerk that thought he deserved the world on a platter because his parents were rich. Kyle was beginning to wonder what they were talking about, but his question was answered soon enough.

"It's not that, Mike," Red had switched to her negotiating voice, quiet and soothing. "It's just I don't like going to dances. They're not really my thing."

_Oh._ The prom was coming up soon, and apparently Mike had asked Red if she would go with him. Knowing that nothing was seriously wrong, he began to silently move away. He would've kept going if Mike hadn't made his next comment. "We could always do something else," the older boy replied. Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. With the tone, the quiet, hushed noise, and the way Mike was looking at Red, Kyle knew exactly what was going through the older boy's mind. He turned around to defend his friend when her voice stopped him.

"Well, see, that's the thing," Red said pleasantly. "I already have plans."

"With who?"

"Kyle."

Kyle turned slowly around, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. The three boys surrounding Red turned to look at him, and so missed Red's pleading look. _Help me._

"Macculloh?" Mike laughed. "Why would you want to hang out with that weirdo?"

"Maybe it's my charming personality," Kyle drawled.

Red stifled a laugh and Kyle inwardly smirked. He loved making her laugh.

"Don't you get enough of him at that club you do? C'mon, Dani, I can show you what a real man is like."

"A real man would know when he's rejected and get over it," Kyle said quietly.

Mike turned back to Kyle. By now the entire cafeteria was watching, waiting for the inevitable fight. No one had any doubts on who would win; Kyle and Dani were part of Team Five of the SRU, and they knew how to take care of themselves. While Mike was big and strong, he didn't know anything about fighting other than pushing people around. Mike seemed to catch on to this. He scowled and stomped off, his friends following in his wake. Everyone returned to eating.

Red moved closer to her friend. "Thanks," she whispered. They returned to Kyle's table. All of the sudden, Red looked stricken. Kyle glanced at her, confused. "I never even asked if you had plans that night on going to the dance," she said, worried. "Did I wreck something for you? We can just say you'd rather go to the dance." She began thinking about it, blurting out plans on saying the opposite.

"Relax, Red," Kyle said calmly. "I wasn't planning on going to the dance. Not really my type of thing." Red let go of a sigh of relief. Kyle shook his head.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFP

The rest of the week had passed without incident, thankfully. Everyone had heard that Dani and Kyle had plans and so therefore no one asked either of them to the dance. That was fine with both of the sixteen-year-olds. The next week after that passed with the same result. Soon, the dance was upon them.

Kyle had checked with the triplets: all were going to the dance, Nick with his girlfriend Susan, and Ben and John with each other, both with plans to torture their brother during the dance. Lucia and Dean were both in college and were planning a night out together, anyway. Justin had a sleepover scheduled with some of his classmates.

He smiled. This was working out perfectly. With everyone out of the house, he had not responsibilities to care for. And he knew that Team One was working tonight. With a nod, he got to work.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFP

Red was watching _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ when she heard someone ring the doorbell. Confused, she paused the movie. Sam and Jules hadn't said to be expecting anyone, and she definitely wasn't. When she opened the door, a smile graced her face, with a touch of confusion.

Kyle was standing on the front porch, dressed very elegantly in a tuxedo. In his left hand was a bouquet of white roses, her favorite flower, though she had never told anyone that. His right hand was pulling back from where he had rung the doorbell. "Kyle?" she asked.

He smiled at her, and she felt her insides melt just a little bit. Kyle was definitely handsome, and she knew of a few girls who were disappointed that he wasn't going to the dance. That still didn't explain what he was doing here. He walked in, handing her the roses carefully. "I believe we had plans for tonight," he said.

She stared at him, shocked. He raised an eyebrow and she flushed. Mumbling something, she went to get a vase for the roses. When she came back in, she saw him rummaging through the front closet. "What are you doing?"

She tilted her head in confusion when he pulled out a black garment bag. Then, she gasped as he pulled out what was in it. A very elegant, sleeveless, satin red dress hung proudly on the hangar, diamonds sparkling softly on the collar line. "Kyle?" she whispered.

He grinned. "I had Jules help me pick it out," he admitted. "Wasn't sure what size you are." He held it towards her. "So, gonna try it on?"

She took it without a word and went upstairs. When she put it on, she found it fit perfectly. She brushed out her hair from her ponytail until it was hanging softly behind her shoulders. She went back downstairs, barefoot.

Kyle was handing her a pair of black heels. She took them without question, knowing before she even put them on that they would fit perfectly. Finally, she looked up to see him holding a diamond necklace, one that matched the diamonds on her dress perfectly. She let him put it on her, smiling when he pulled back and looked at her. "You look beautiful," he said very softly.

"What's going on, Kyle?" she asked.

He smiled. "Well, if we're not going to the dance, we need to go somewhere where you can dress up," he said. She took his proffered arm, shaking her head but smiling nonetheless. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her.

"How are you even able to afford this?" she asked.

Kyle shrugged. "The dress is actually a gift from Jules and Sam," he admitted easily. "And the shoes. I might be a ninja, but I can't pick out shoes. The necklace is the only thing from me."

"That's still pretty expensive," she pointed out.

"And completely worth it," he answered with a grin. She let it go after that, knowing he wouldn't tell her, and allowed him to shut her door for her. They drove for a while, talking about anything and everything that was happening in their lives. They always could talk about anything. She shook her head in amazement as they pulled up outside of _Auberge du Pommier_, an extremely elegant French restaurant that she loved when Sam and Jules had taken her out a month ago for her birthday. She was able to hold back the tears as Kyle offered his arm again for to take, walking beside him into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Kyle Macculloh," he told the server. The man nodded and took them back to a table set up for two, candle glowing softly in the center of the table. They sat down and spent a few minutes deciding what they wanted before ordering, then began to talk again.

About two hours later the night was coming to a close. "This was amazing, Kyle," Dani said quietly. "Way better than going to the dance with Mike."

"I'm glad," Kyle smiled. "Come on." He led her up the driveway, until they were right outside the door to Jules' house. "You're an amazing person, Dani," he said seriously. "You deserve way better than Mike."

"So I get you?" she teased.

"If you want," he said quietly.

She looked at him, really looked at him. He was definitely her best friend, her confidant. He was as loyal as a golden retriever and as protective as a wolf. She just couldn't say anything quite yet, shock coming over her. He wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Think about it." Then he was gone.

She walked into the house, still trying to work things out in her mind. Jules and Sam looked up from the TV where they were obviously finishing her movie. "There you are," Jules said.

She looked at them, and Jules smiled. Sam just looked confused as Red returned the smile. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jules grinned. "Snips and Sarge aren't the only ones dating on the team, are they?"

Red just lifted her eyebrows twice, eyes twinkling. "Maybe."

Sam was still confused. "What?"

Jules whacked him. "Red just got off a date, didn't she?" she asked her young charge.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "With who?" he demanded.

Red grinned and began heading upstairs. "I don't kiss and tell!" she called back down.

She laughed at Jules' delighted giggle and Sam's questioning yell, flopping down on her bed. Her life was amazing.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
